The Night Has Eyes
by Violinrocker12
Summary: Our favorite Anubis residents embark on a journey that will force them to conquer their biggest fears and face their worst enemies. A mystery unlike one they've ever solved before. Intriguing and based off of many different mythologies, they must fight for their lives and for their whole world once they enter the realm of the night. An AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally going to be an original, but I've turned it into a fan fiction for the purpose of further developing the plot. It's a mystery infused with many different mythologies and some fantasy. It's an AU fic because the Anubis residents don't go to a boarding school, but instead live in the same town and go to the same high school. It takes place in their senior year and doesn't include any season 3 characters. I also apologize to those of you who are looking for pairings, this wasn't meant to have much if any romance in it. That said, I hope you enjoy my second attempt at a fan fiction. Thanks for reading this very long author's note, I appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

_A lioness with vibrant indigo eyes stalked through the remnants of a lost civilization. Stealthily moving under and around crumbled stone, her matted golden fur only added to the feel of desperation about the scene._

_ Soon she found who she was searching for. A young girl of about 17 with fiery red hair and bright green eyes crouched warily atop a stone platform. The lioness growled at her in contempt. _

_ "We meet again Shadow." The lioness spoke to the girl._

_ "Aye, we do." The girl called Shadow tried in vain not to show her hatred for the beast, a bit of an Irish accent coming through._

_ "It's been a long time."_

_ "Not really, do you think I'd have forgotten that quickly?"_

_ "Still hold a grudge, do you?"_

_ "Of course I hold a grudge. You killed my parents!"_

_ "Now, now. Was it really my fault warrior?"_

_ "There is no one else to blame for what happened except you." Shadow practically spat at the lioness._

_ "You are forgetting yourself, and your sister."_

_ "Leave Aoife out of this, it has nothing to do with her."_

_ "Oh, but it does. When was the last time you saw her, Shadow?"_

_ "What have you done with her? Just leave us alone!"_

_ "It may be too late for that." With that, the lioness crouches and leaps toward the girl, changing mid-air into a young blonde, fair-skinned warrior. She unsheathes her shining blade as Shadow pulls out hers, jumping down from her perch to face the girl. With two swords against the girl's long blade she attacks. Having earned the title "Shadow" she gains a slight advantage. Her short swords cut through the air with ease, but the girl holds her own with a blade that shimmers like ice._

_ "You won't get away with this Valkyrie!" Shadow snarled._

_ "I disagree with that."_

Patricia woke up panting, it was just another nightmare. She didn't know why, but she'd been having a lot recently. Usually the same one, too. Each time more vivid than the last.

The night was dark and still, the sky clear enough for some stars to shine. Glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table, she groaned when she saw it read 3:33 am. Seeing as how she still had at least an hour and a half before getting ready for school, and there was no way she'd fall asleep now, Patricia decided to make an early breakfast.

Creeping across the hall so as not to wake anyone, she passed her sister Piper's room. Though the twins are outwardly identical, Patricia and Piper couldn't be more different personality wise.

After managing to stealthily descend the creaking stairs, Patricia finally made it to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and a spoon, she settled on the living room couch with the early morning news. Nothing too exciting, just traffic reports and a story about a neighborhood cat that was rescued from a tree in the park the previous afternoon.

Patricia must've fallen asleep because, the next thing she knew, Piper was bounding downstairs excited to start her final year of high school. Their parents shortly followed, moving like zombies until they got their morning coffee.

"Ugh, how can you be so excited about school, Pipes?"

"Because, Trixie, it's our senior year. How can you not be excited? Just think, next year we'll be off to college pursuing our dreams."

"Then, after getting into different schools, we'll lose touch with our friends and never see them again." Patricia mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." She'd never tell anyone, but one of her biggest fears is losing her friends. Piper doesn't understand, most of her friends are already guaranteed a spot at Julliard with her.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and brush my teeth."

"Okay." Sometimes Piper worries about her sister. Patricia isn't exactly a great student, and she's not exactly model on the behavior front either. Her snarky attitude has gotten her into trouble more than a few times.

"Girls, Amber's here to pick you up!" Their mom called from the porch.

Once Patricia came down, the two were almost to the door when their mom reminded them that she wouldn't be home for supper.

"That's alright Mum, we're having Chinese with the gang tonight." Patricia's parents always referred to her group of friends as "the gang".

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Have fun dears."

"Piper, don't forget you have Cello today." Her Father reminded.

"Oh Sis, I have practice tonight. I can't go to the restaurant."

"That's alright. I'll let everyone know." She tried to appear unaffected, but Trixie was beginning to feel like her friends were already slipping away, starting with her sister.

**A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoyed that and didn't find the beginning too confusing. Do you want me to put Eddie in this story? I'm on the fence about it because I had everything planned out for original characters and I didn't plan on him being in it. If he is in it, there probably won't be Peddie, at least not until the very end. The rest of the characters will be introduced soon, and so will the main plot. Throughout the entire story if you have any questions about the mythology involved feel free to pm me. Thanks for reading. If you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter before I post it. Happy Holidays everyone! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I hope all of you had a happy New Year, and may 2014 be a great year for everyone. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

When the twins got outside, Amber Millington, sitting behind the wheel of her Camaro, nearly blinded them, both with her iridescent smile and her sparkly eye shadow.

While Piper opened the back door and climbed in, Patricia threw in her bag and hopped over the door. The not-yet-cool early September air and the hot sun contributed one reason as to why the convertible top was down. The other was that Amber wanted to have wind-blown hair by the time she'd arrive at school.

Both girls were greeted by Amber and Nina, who always managed to get dibs on shotgun, as the car pulled out of their drive. Patricia noted that Amber was dressed to impress as usual, having paired designer boots with a simple light blue summer dress that matched her eyes. Nina wore a boho style top with dark wash jeans, but the most noticeable thing about her were the feathers that always adorned her. Ever since she moved from America two years ago, and probably even before then, she's had some type of feather on her person at all times. Today they were woven into her hair and hung from her ears as earrings. Nina had worn feathers before they were in style, will wear them after they go out of style, and most likely until the day she dies.

As Amber drove, Patricia took in the scenery of her home of 17 years. While doing so she noticed something peculiar, or someone rather. In the small town of Roxana everyone knows everyone, so the appearance of a stranger aroused suspicion.

By the boxes in his arms and the truck he'd just emerged from, Patricia gathered he was moving in, _and_ a few houses down the street from her. She couldn't get a good look at him, the boxes blocked her view, but he seemed about her age. She soon realized she was staring, and that Amber must've been too, when she was struck out of her reverie by Nina shouting, "Amber! Keep your eyes on the road!"She swerved and managed to just avoid creaming mystery boy's mailbox.

"Sorry!" Amber squeaked. "I was distracted."

"Distracted driving causes accidents Amber." Nina chastised.

"I know, I'll be careful, but that boy was so cute. Didn't you think he was cute Patricia?"

Patricia, however, wasn't listening. The sound of squealing tires had caused the boy to turn around. Their eyes met and a shiver raced down her spine. Though she was certain they had never met before, those eyes gave her the strongest feeling of Deja-vu.

"Patricia?" Amber asked again.

"Hmm, what?"

"Oooh, you two _so_ just had a moment, and don't deny it, I saw it in the rear view mirror. You'd make such a cute couple; I hope he goes to our school. Don't you think they'd make a cute couple, Nina?"

"I'll bet she wasn't paying attention, she was probably daydreaming about Fabian." Patricia answered before Nina could. She felt bad about throwing her friend under the bus, but she needed to change the direction of that conversation.

The rest of the ride to school passed with Amber interrogating Nina about her obvious crush, though she denied everything. Every once in a while she would shoot Patricia a glare in the side view mirror, though she had to stifle a laugh because Nina, being Nina, didn't appear threatening at all. If looks could kill, Patricia would've died of laughter sooner.

Piper, meanwhile, was oblivious to everything that had happened, as she had been listening to her classical music playlist on her iPod. She likes her sister's friends, but they're so different it's hard to carry on a conversation together. Amber's nice enough to give her a ride too, and she's not about to pass up a free ride to school every day.

Upon pulling into the student parking lot, Amber slid into a spot far from the entrance so as to reduce the possibility of someone scratching her beautiful car. Piper thanked Amber for the ride before catching up with her friends from orchestra. The remaining three girls walked to the main entrance together. All of them had to agree that Churchill High School, one of the oldest buildings in Roxana, looked absolutely stunning in the early morning sun. Dark green ivy clings to the weathered stone, and the stained glass windows on the top floor reflect a rainbow prism on the surrounding walls. The castle-like turrets give the building a medieval feel, and the wildflowers lining the cobbled walk give it charm.

Melding with the throng of students pushing through the heavy oak doors, the trio went their separate ways. Nina headed to the library to meet with Fabian and Mara as usual, before they all walk to the honor's classes they share. Amber made for the gym for a brief cheer meeting, as captain she'll be hosting try outs in a few days' time. Patricia just headed to her first class which she was glad happened to be study hall.

"Good morning, Patricia. Sit anywhere you like." Mr. Winkler greeted as she entered the classroom.

"Morning, Jason." She replied as she grabbed a seat in the back corner.

After the bell rang and Mr. Winkler went over class expectations, talk as much as you like as long as you don't disturb those around you, Patricia flipped over her schedule and started doodling on the back. A new student entered the class late, but Patricia was too absorbed in her drawing to notice. After a few moments she realized she was sketching a pair of eyes, eyes that belonged to the mystery boy from earlier.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A voice caused her to look up into the same eyes. He was gesturing to the vacant seat next to her, but all she could do was stare.

** A/N: Thank you very much to my two reviewers FABINALIVES and Peddieismylife. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, although it is just filler this time. Though I think I made it pretty obvious on who the mystery boy is, if you want to guess in a review you can. Thanks for reading, and if you review I'll send you a preview before the next update. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey, guys. This is another filler chapter unfortunately, but the action will be coming at the end of the next chapter. I hope you've all been staying warm, if you're in the United States, especially the Midwest, it's frigid. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I love getting feedback from you guys. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

As Patricia gazed into his warm brown eyes, she once again felt that impossible jolt of familiarity.

"Setanta." Someone whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, can I sit here?" he repeated.

"Oh. Yeah, go ahead." He looked at her strangely before taking a seat, but Patricia didn't pay much attention to it. She was a little more concerned about her sanity, because just as she realized he was American, it also dawned on her that the voice she'd heard wasn't.

Patricia tried to shrug it off and returned to her drawing, but she began to feel like she was being watched. Casting a furtive glance around the room revealed nothing out of the ordinary, however. As the eyes on her paper began to unnerve her, she flipped it back over. Turning her attention to her new neighbor, she caught him staring.

For once in her life she had to agree with Amber, he is cute. His spiked blonde hair and devilish smirk only added to the effect of the "bad boy" persona he was trying to pull off. Needless to say he was failing, his dad's probably a principle or something.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

"Why would I want a picture when I have the real thing right in front of me?" He retorted.

"Well a picture's worth a thousand words and…"

"You just love talking, don't you? I think I'll call you Yacker." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I call you Weasel because of your face?"

"Ok, chill. I'm not trying to make enemies here Patricia." He said with his arms raised in mock surrender.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your schedule, I saw it when you flipped it over."

"Oh."

"The name's Miller. Eddie Miller." He offered while holding out his hand for Patricia to shake.

"Stop trying to be cool, it's not working."

"What, so you Brits don't do handshakes?"

As the day progressed, Patricia found that she and Eddie shared the same morning classes and lunch period.

Patricia entered the cafeteria with her sack lunch and took her usual seat next to her friends, and sister who sat nearby. She just pulled out her sandwhich when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Patricia, you look nice. Did you just change outfits?" someone asked her sister.

"I'm not…"

"That's my sister you doofus."

"Oh, there's two of you. _Great_." Eddie remarked as he took the open seat next to Patricia.

As Eddie set down his lunch tray, Amber spoke up. "So you're the new kid right? I'm Amber Millington, cheer captain." She remarked, flipping her pin straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Co-captain, actually." Joy corrected with emphasis on co. "I'm Joy and you're…"

"Eddie." He provided.

"Mate, you got the hot lunch?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah. Why, is something wrong with it?" He self-consciously realized everyone else brought their lunch.

"Well when "meat" is on the menu in quotation marks I tend to steer clear of it." Jerome added.

"What about the seasoned carrots?" Eddie inquired.

"Their season is last spring." Alfie commented.

"Huh." Eddie pushed the food around on his plate having lost his appetite.

"Hey, where are Nina, Fabian, and Mara?" Trixie asked.

"They have a different lunch hour because of their honor's classes." Joy informed.

"Bummer."

"So Eddie, Jerome Clarke by the way, what do you think of this idea for a senior prank? I say we twist tie all of the lockers shut, and while the students and teachers are trying to get them open, we fill up the sinks in all the bathrooms and put goldfish in them."

"Sure dude, I'm in."

"Excellent." Jerome responded with a gleam in his eye.

Seeing how well he got along with all of her friends, and still scheming to get "Peddie" together, Amber suggested, "It's sort of a tradition for all of us to get together the first night of school, would you like to come with us Eddie?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to work tonight."

"Oh, that's too bad." Patricia remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

After lunch, her next two classes flew by until the dreaded maths at the end of the day. Most other teachers didn't give lessons and just went over class expectations, but it seemed Mr. Euler didn't get the memo.

The warm sunlight emanating through the window combined with the boring subject matter led Patricia to fall asleep in Pre-calculus.

_"Miss Williamson." Mr. Euler's voice woke her up._

_ "Huh, yeah?"_

_ "Would you mind telling us your answer?"_

_ "Uh, 35?" she questioned._

_ "No, I'm afraid not. I'll have to give you a detention if it is too difficult for you to stay awake in my class. Seeing as today's the first day, I'll cut you some slack. The answer I was looking for is the cosine of pi over 2. Now, if we take a look at the circle I have drawn on the board we can see…"_

"Miss Williamson." Mr. Euler spoke.

"Huh, yeah?" she questioned, lifting her head off of her desk and self-consciously checking her chin for drool. There was none.

"Would you mind telling us your answer?"

"Uh, the cosine of pi over 2?" she ventured.

"Correct." Mr. Euler did little to hide his surprise and moved on with the lesson. "Now, if we take a look at the circle I have drawn on the board we can see…"

Patricia found it hard to concentrate throughout the rest of class, she was thinking about her dream and how it had seemed to come true. Because of the nightmares she'd been having, she was fervently hoping it really had been just a coincidence.

**A/N: Please review with your thoughts on what you thought of this chapter and where you think this story is going. I really appreciate the time you spend reading and reviewing. As is becoming custom, if you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter before I post it. Once again, thanks. ;) **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm very sorry to say that this is not an update. I hate it when other authors do this, but I have no choice. My mom just got out of the hospital after breaking her leg and is going to be staying with my grandma because she has a wheelchair accessible house. Apparently I'm not allowed to stay at my own house because my dad works nights and my family doesn't think I should be alone when I'm not old enough to drive. Besides dumping all of that on you guys, my reason for posting this is to alert you that while my grandma doesn't have a computer or Wi-Fi I won't be able to update, read and review, or respond to pms for at least four weeks. This temporary hiatus is out of my control and I'm very sorry. While I'm gone I'll have more time for writing, so I'll probably most more than one chapter next time. Because I feel so bad, I'm giving you this short preview of the next chapter. **

When the final bell rang, Patricia nearly jumped out of her skin. Something strange was going on and she wanted to find out what it was.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Trixie made a bee-line for the door, after the day's strange occurrences she needed some fresh air. Stepping into the slight, cool breeze, stray hairs framing her face, she met Amber at their long time designated meeting place by the flagpole.

"So, where's Eddie? Are you two Peddie now?"

"Who cares where he is? No we are not "Peddie", and we never will be. He's an annoying slimeball and I want nothing to do with him." She huffed.

"That's a tad harsh, don't you think?"

"No, I do not." While she denied that she liked him at all, Patricia realized it was all an act. For some reason, she cared deeply about the boy she'd just met for no explicable reason. The thought scared her and she promised not to let herself get too close. There was something about being near him that felt dangerous.


End file.
